It's All Smiles For The Capital
by District4Victor
Summary: What would happen if katniss had died after the 74th games. Fast forward to just before the 80th games, most train at academy's, the prizes have been amped up. But no one volunteers anymore. Meet hazel azure- 16, strong, determined and a killing machine. One of district 4's finest. What happens when she gets picked for the games and has to act completely different to how she is.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my hunger games story, it's also being published on wattpad but I wanted to get the word out about my story so it's on here, I hope to finish it by febuary, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

full Info

What would happen if katniss had died after the 74th games. Fast forward to just before the 80th games, most train at academy's, the prizes have been amped up. But no one volunteers anymore.

Meet hazel azure- 16, strong, determined and a killing machine. One off district 4's finest. What happens when she gets picked for the games. She has to act completely different to how she is. She was to smile and act sweet and innocent, what happens when district 4's other tribute reave gets in the way for her plan.

* * *

_Side kick, punch, swipe kick to the head._

_Side kick, punch, swipe kick to the head_

_Side kick, punch, swipe kick to the head_

That's Imprinted in my brain. I just keep on kicking the life out of the dummy. Over and over again. That what I learn at the academy, how to fight. People say I'm the best, some say I could win if I get chosen. I've never been a fan of the games but I still train so that if I get chosen.

A lot of things have changed since 6 years ago in the 74th hunger games, I was only 10 When I had watched it and it was my first games. Seeing how much peeta loved katniss but I could tell katniss's love was fake. After they both won, just before the victory tour she had mysteriously died.

After seeing not 1 but 2 tributes from an outline district won it gave the other districts hope of winning, so the capital raised the winning amount and the districts made academy's for some kids my age to train and to make killing machines. The academy's are still not as good as the career districts but we actually stand a chance now. It's quite funny how one girl can change a whole country.

I grabbed my knife jacket and strapped it on. I walked over to the targets, I unsheathed 2 knifes and pelted them at the targets and hitting a bullseye at both targets. **(Just remember how clove was hitting the targets in the training centre.)** I hit a few more targets all hitting bullseye once again. The door opened and a boy from my class- reave walked in.  
He walked over and looked at the targets I had hit, "Woah, I would hate to get in your way." He laughed.  
"Bullseye every time is my motto" I said with a smirk. I unstrapped my knife vest, put it away and grabbed the knifes from the targets. "Just getting some practice in before tomorrow."  
"Me to, I'm sure you won't get picked anyway."  
"If I do it's not like anyone will volunteer." I said.  
I remember after katniss and peeta and she died. No one volunteers anymore. The only person who volunteered in the 75th games was a career from 1 and he was one of the first to die. I guess after the 74th everyone got the memo that the games aren't fun to play.  
"I'm going to go, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour. bye." I said in a British accent.  
"Bye." He said  
I walked home. I though about the academy and how after the 74th games they made the academy's. It costs a lot of money to go into, It's even harder when your parents save most of there money for you go be enrolled. My parents did that I guess it's better to know that if your children get chosen they actually have a chance at winning. After 6 years of being enrolled I can say I can easily take down a grown man with no weapons, throw a knife and hit a bullseye every time from 50 meters away and can shoot a bulls eye from 100 meters away. All I can say is that now most people know how to fight it's way more harder to win the hunger games.

I walked into my house and changed into shorts and a tank top. I went to bed and fell asleep. I'm going to need lots of rest for tomorrow's emotion roller coaster they call a reaping.


	2. Characters

Cast **(how I picture they look like) - **  
**( not all tributes are mentioned so I didn't put what they look like)**

Tributes-

Avalon (District 1 girl)- Malese jow

Sage (District 1 boy)- Luke benward

Amber (District 2 girl)- Danielle campbell

Aster (District 2 boy)- Leo Howard

Electra (District 3 girl)- ryan newman

Hazel Azure (District 4 girl)- picture on cover

Reave Marinus (District 4 boy)- callan mcauliffe

Orchid (District 7 girl)- Danielle Chuchran

Mayo (District 7 boy)- Gavin Casalegno

Florence (District 11 girl)- mary mouser

Hanan (District 11 boy)- Jake t. Austin

Raven (District 12 girl)- Liana Liberato

Jett (District 12 boy)-Colin Ford

Also-

Anderson tide- Cody Christian

Destiny Azure- Maiara Walsh


	3. Chapter 1- Before the Reaping

**Hey this is the first chapter, they will all be different lengths because I'm putting them in parts of events so they will have different word counts. I will try and choose a song every chapter, **

**the song for this chapter is my best friend by weezer**

** bye.**

* * *

I woke up with a strange panicky feeling than I remember what today was. The Reaping. I changed out of my pyjamas and put on my one piece swimming costume and put on a sundress over it. I put on my converse and grabbed my sunglasses. I ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. I went out the front door and closed it behind me. I went to my usual route to the beach but before I go I make a stop to pick up a friend. I go around to the back and open the door where I can greeted with mrs tide.  
"Hi mrs tide, is he awake yet?"  
"it's 7 o'clock I doubt it. Go on ahead."  
I make my way upstairs and stop at his room. I knock on the door,  
no answer.  
"Andy got your lazy ass up!" I yelled though the door. I herd a muffled 'no' than a small thump which I'm guessing is a pillow hitting the door.  
"Anderson I'm coming in!" He know it's serious when I call him Anderson but I think he doesn't care right now. I walk in to he him sprawled all over the bed shirtless and has only boxers on. "Dude get up I need to swim today's reaping." I say with my hands on my hip.  
He let out a deep sigh and got into the sitting position." Why must u wake me up, it's only-" he looked at the clock,"7am"  
"Oh come on this is the usual time you wake up. Now hurry up" I turned my back to him and looked at the stuff on his wall while he got changed. "After this 2 more reaping until we are free."  
"I know, how many slips u have?"  
"Six."  
"Me too"  
I looked down and fiddled with my bracelets. The 3 off them I got from Andy. I remember when he made the first one when it was my fifth birthday, than my tenth and my fifteenth. They are braided pieces of leather with shells clipped on them. The fifth and tenth one aren't the nicest looking ones but it was still the nicest gift I had ever gotten. The fifteenth one is beautiful, it's not just leather and shells but it also has a fat pearl in the centre and smaller ones In between the shells. I remember when he gave it to me I gasped and hugged him for so long and kissed his check. I couldn't stop thanking him and he said it took him a couple of months to finally find the perfect pearl in the middle.

I snapped out of my daze to notice that Andy's calling me. I follow him downstairs and started walking to the beach.  
"What was that back in my room? you were frozen and starring at the bracelets I gave you."  
"I was thinking about when you gave them to me, and I guess I'm just nervous for the reaping."  
"Stop worrying you won't get picked." He said. He raised his hands and played with his shark tooth necklace, which I got for him. I  
Remember when my dad caught the shark, when It died I pulled it's tooth out and put it on a necklace for his twelfth birthday. Now whenever he plays with it it means he's nervous. We make it to the beach, kicked off our shoes and started walking to our usual spot. I threw my shoes on the ground and turned to Andy.  
"Exited about today!" I said with fake enthusiasm.  
"Totally." He said scrunching up his face. He chucked off his shoes and shirt and I took off my dress. We started walking to the water when I pushed him with my shoulder. He turned to me and said playfully "that's it!" And threw me over his shoulder and I yelped. He started running Into the water dragging me with him. He threw me in head first and I surfaced and crossed my arms and put a fake pout on my face.  
"Meanie!" I said and splashed him. "Race you to the bouy!" I said and turned to swim. I always feel this rush of power when I'm in the water, it's weird but I feel more powerful and calm in the water. I made it to the bouy just before him smacking it for emphasis. "I win!"  
"No fair you had a head start."  
"No I didn't"  
"Yeah u did."  
"No. 't!"  
"Yeah ya did."  
"Whatever." I said with fake sadness. I swam back to to shore and sat next to our stuff. I looked out in the ocean, the way the waves crashed to shore and the little ripples on the water from the air. Andy started walking to were I'm sitting. I never noticed how nice his abbs are, I quickly flicked my gaze to my bracelets and let my hair cover my blush.  
"When should we go back?" I ask as he sits down.  
"I think it's eight so I guess in an hour or 2 than we can get lunch."  
"I can't eat before the reaping."  
I get up, take his hand and motion to the water than we start running into the water. We play for probably an two hours. Just splashing, jumping over the waves and games like that. We really are still kids. Im getting exhausted so I call a time out and lie on the shore, l lie down just were the waves die on the sand. He lies next to me and I look up into the clouds.  
I take a deep sigh and ask "Should we get back?"  
"I guess we should, we hafto get ready and all, it starts at 11."  
I just realised something "Nooooo!" I look at him and he makes a confused face "I have to wear a dress! So not fair!"  
He smiles and laughs. He gets up and stands over me "come on, we have to go."  
"Noooo." I beary my hands in my face. "I don't want to go to the reaping, it's so boring!" I exclaim. I open my fingers and look at his face which has the 'come on' face. "Noooooo" I groan again. I feel like I'm being lifted of the ground and when I open my eyes I see his well sculpted chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and roll my head back "why must I be so lift-able." I mutter and I earn a snicker from him. We reach our stuff and he gently lets go of me. I put on my converse, dress and we start walking back. I can see kids getting ready, parents hugging them, I just hope no little kids get picked.

We make it to his house I say 'see ya' and I walk to my house. I run upstairs and get dressed, I grab the only dress I have and slip it on. I have to admit I love the dress, it fits perfect. I play with the pink lace at the bottom and look at myself in the mirror. The pink ombré's from light pink to dark pink lace, a small light pink belt under the sweetheart neckline and stops just above my knee. I put my hair in a fishtail braid.

I walk down stairs and I see my older sister "hey destiny, are you coming to the reaping?"  
"This is my first year not being in the running so no!" She said, "hey whys your hair wet? Oh where you with Andy." She said Andy in a mocking tone.  
"Yes and stop saying his name like that!"  
"The boy has to make a move one day."  
"No, no he doesn't" I said "But anyway can you please come, please" I said begging.  
"Fine lets go."  
We were walking to the town square when I saw Andy a couple of Meters in front of me so I called him, he turned around and went wide eyed for a moment.  
"Somebody likes your dress." Destiny said in a Singy voice.  
"Shut up." I said bumping her shoulder annoyingly.  
I said bye to my sister and walked up to Andy.  
"Wow. You look amazing." He said smiling.  
I looked into his eyes and saw something I have never seen before. I quickly flicked my gaze to the ground and smiled "Thanks." I said. "Um, we should probably sign in now." I said praising myself on how quickly I avoided an awkward situation.

I signed in and went into the 16's girls section. Just standing there I realised that I don't really have another friends besides Andy. I've never had girly talks because I had been fighting, girls had been jealous because I had always had the boys attention without trying. Standing over here I felt so alone, so I looked over to find Andy In the 16's section of the guys area. He was talking with some guys from our classes. I finally caught his eye and I smiles as a sign of good luck, he smiles back and his friends noticed and started playfully hitting him. I made a confused face and he rolled his eyes.

I turned back to the stage to see that our escort Shimmer Ambros was on stage and was yapping about the war and shit. I naturally tuned out until the emotional part.  
"District 4's female tribute Is..."She reached into the bowl and picked out a name.


	4. Chapter 2- final goodbyes

**The song for this chapter is titanium by sia**.

"District 4's female tribute Is..."She reached into the bowl and picked out a name. "Hazel Azure."  
I snapped my head to the front and looked at Andy, his eyes were as wide as saucers. I stepped out of the crowd and remembered one thing _confidence, show no fear._ I looked straight ahead and had my poker face on. No peacekeepers involved, shimmer didn't need to straighten my back or anything. I walked to my spot and stood there looking straight forward, no emotion. I glanced at Andy but he looked so sad I had to quickly look away before I start crying.  
Shimmer walked over to the boys reaping bowl. "Boys turn!" She said in a way-too-perky-to-be-real voice. She dug her hand in the bowl and yanked out a single slip, she carefully opened the piece of paper. "Reave Marinus."  
My mouth instantly became dry, _someone from my class is chosen woop-te-do_ I thought. I looked over at reave, he was playing the show no emotion card like me. He walked up onto the stage next to shimmer. "Shake hands!" She said too us. I turned to him and firmly shook his hand.  
I thought back to all the times we use to have competitions In Our classes, we weren't exactly b.f.f.s but I could say he was my friend. We use to have competitions like who could hit the most targets or who could throw faster. He knows that. We both have the same skills. We have been in every class together since it started, since we were 11.  
I took one last glance at the crowd, I saw Destiny at the front of the adults area sobbing. Than I was walked into the town hall and into a separate room. I sat there for a minute until the door burst open and destiny ran over and hugged me, quietly sobbing into my shoulder. Her blue eyes filled to the brim with tears, flowing out and her dark brown hair in a mess.  
"Shouldn't I be the one crying."I said, which earned a laugh from des.  
"You can win, try your hardest." She said. "You are one of the best in our district you know you can take them."  
A peace keeper barged through the door and pulled a sobbing destiny off my shoulder and into the hall.  
Just a minute later Andy ran in and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood there for a moment.  
"Win, if not for you than win for me, I can't live without you." He said starring into my blue eyes."The longer you stay strong the harder you will break down." That cracked me, a single tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away and said."I'll see you soon." His blue eyes softened.

I hugged him one last time. Before a peacekeeper barged in and dragged Andy away."You have something to come back for." He said just before the door slammed shut.

I took a moment and pulled myself together, I shortly stopped being teary eyed and I had collected myself. I walked out of the room and was met with shimmer. She walked me out off the hall and into a car. I saw reave and nodded in acknowledgment to him and tuned out what shimmer was saying about Platinum doorknobs.  
We reached the train station, I was first to board and saw everything. All the food, alcohol, elegant furniture, all the colours of our district. Royal blue table mats, aqua seats, light blue cushions on chairs and sea blue wall paper with wave patterns.  
"Woah." I said amazed.


	5. Chapter 3- the train ride

**Sorry that it's been like a week, hope you enjoy.**

**the song for this chapter is on my own by three days grace**

* * *

"Woah." I said amazed.  
"If this is the capital life than sign me up." Reave said behind me.  
I sat down on one of the aqua seats and reave sat next to me. There was a long awkward silence between us. " so." I sighed, "Do you know who our mentor is?"  
"I think it's finnick." Reave said. A moment after finnick walked in.  
"Yep it's finnick." I said stating the obvious.  
Shimmer walked in after him,"ok guys let's talk strategy!" She said in a really high voice. They sat across from us and started starring.  
"What are your weapons?" Finnick asked.  
Reave answered first."Sword fighting mostly but I do dabble in using the trident." I looked at him." What."  
"Kiss up." I coughed. He rolled his eyes.  
"How about you princess, what are your weapons?"  
"I mostly train with knives but I am also good at sword fighting, hand to hand combat, shooting a bow and arrow and using a spear." They starred back at me. I smirked and leaned back." Top of my year."  
"Not as innocent as you look."finnick said.  
"Oh please she's the least innocent out of us." Reave said. I smiled.  
"Well just don't show them that ur a killing machine." Finnick said.  
I get up, "I'm going to my room this dress is annoying me." I said. And I walk to my room.  
"What's her problem?" Finnick asks reave.  
"She hates dresses."Reave replied.  
"Well good luck to her."  
I walk into my room and get changed into dark blue skinny jeans and a black peplum shirt. I turn on the tv, they are playing the reaping. I grab a notepad and paper and sat in front of the the tv.  
I watch, re-watch and take notes the whole time.  
The girl from 1 Avalon , she looked happy that she was chosen, very scary. Her brown eyes had a harsh look in them and an intimidating look on her face.  
Boy from 1 Sage , all I can say is scary. He looked ecstatic when he was chosen. Can you say killer.  
The girl from 2 amber she looked sad that she was chosen. I could see in her bright blue eyes she was different from the other careers. That she didn't want to be there. I put her down as possible allie.

The boy from 2 aster. He smirked when he was on stage but that was about it, he didn't show any other emotion in his harsh brown eyes besides amusement.

The girl from 3 Electra. She had amazing blue eyes and a soft face that was hidden under her dark brown hair. she was analysing everything, The brains.

Boy from 3 wasn't interesting.

Than I came up. They showed me walking on stage not showing any emotion. They showed Andy and destiny too.  
They showed reave being chosen too.  
Once we had left they showed Andy raging than being held down by his friends. I sighed and remembered when he told me that I had something to come back for.

5 and 6 tributes weren't interesting.

The girl from 7 orchid. She started sobbing when she was chosen but quickly recovered. I dunno but something about her sobs seamed fake, her teary blue eyes looked forced And she was trying to hide it behind her blonde hair.

The boy from 7 mayo. He looks so young. The only thing he's showing was that he is scared, you can see it in his grey eyes.

8,9 and 10 were boring.

The girl from 11 Florence. She was very pale when she was chosen and stayed that way through the reaping. Her blue eyes darting around the area and her curly brown hair bobbing as she walked on stage.

The boy from 11 Hanan. He totally put on the 'oo I'm so mucho act'. But I gotta admit he is quite handsome. _Not a time to think about that. _His dark brown eyes holding mistery.

A small girl was chosen but a girl- which I'm guessing is her sister volunteered. Raven. _My god not another katniss. _Her grey eyes held something devious in them as she played with her dark brown hair.

The boy from 12 Jett. Had the same 'I'm so shocked' face that most did but recovered quickly. I could see in his eyes that he is a sweet person.

So I have come to the conclusion that I stand a pretty good chance and that there are a lot of older tributes. As always.  
I get up and go back to the front of the train. I find reave chatting with finnick at the dinning table, in front of lots of food, I sit down in the chair next to reave.  
I say a simple hey and listen to there conversation.  
"that boy from one you need to watch out for he looks dangerous." Finnick said. "And the boy from 2. Can you guys think of any weaklings?"  
Reave answered first" girl from 3,boy and girl from 7."  
"No." I said, they turned to look at me."the girl from 7 was obviously faking, Thus making you think she was weak. Than she would totally show you up when you are trying to kill her. The girl from 3 isn't weak. Just because she's young, I can tell she's going to be the brains this year."  
"Wow. You really are good at reading people." Finnick said.  
"Like an open book." I mumbled.  
"Just no one can ever read you. " reave said.  
"Well you know I have been at the academy since I was 10 and have studied how to be able to Analyse people, that's how I am always one step in front when I fight."  
"Any allies?" Said Finnick.  
Reave shrugged." The girl from 2?" I answered.  
"No, she's going to be with the careers."  
"She doesn't look like and act like them. She was sad when she was chosen not happy like the rest of them. Wait aren't we careers?"  
"Yeah, they will try and recruit you if they see potential in you but don't. And I guess you can try and Allie with her."  
I looked at reave, encouraging him to speak." I guess I could Allie the boy from 11."  
"Yeah he looks like a good person to have at your side." Finnick commented."promise me you won't show what your capable of to the other tributes." He turned to me."Promise?"  
"Promise." I muttered.  
"Great now let's eat!" Shimmer said enthusiastically.  
I turned to the table and took in all the food. I only grabbed a little bit of food, I don't know what is is but it tastes nice, Some kind of jelly or something. I finished eating and looked over at reave who's plate is full of food, probably has a bit of everything on there. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I gasped, we had just entered the capital.

I walked over to the window and looked at the beautiful scenery. The skyscrapers and the fancy building and enclosed by the ginormous mountains surrounding the capital like a barrier. Than the people came into sight. They looked hideously colourful. I put my smile on and waved to them.  
I turned to reave, who had just finished eating. "Come, we need to make a good impression."  
"Listen to her." Finnick said.  
He walked over, he smiled and waved. I turned to him," you look so fake it's not funny." He turned back to the people and made a even more fake smile."ok that's just sad."  
I made a 'plastic' face and waved to the people.  
Reave chucked."now that's fake."  
I laughed, I blew a few kisses to the crowd and started laughing.  
"You want them to love you not barf on you."reave laughed.  
I smacked him, moved away from the window and started laughing.  
After a couple of minutes I finally calmed down."I'm going to miss this." I said sadly.  
"Miss what?"  
"Joking around."  
"When you win you still can after."  
"If I win, I probably won't be able to because I would be so damaged."  
Shimmer came back into the room."Were here!"


End file.
